Deaf Love
by Jemjo storys
Summary: This is a story about Hermione and her hearing dog Grace and how they find a new family and how they handle her adventures with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Hey This is my first time writing a harry potter Fanfic so be gentle lol Anything in bold means that they are speaking in sign language.**

* * *

Where is she? I was running around London trying to find Grace. I woke up this morning cold and alone; normally I had a furry body next to me waking me up with a slobbery kiss to my cheek, but instead I woke to an empty box. I would call out for her but I stopped talking ever since my parents died, I just didn't want to talk to anyone; sometimes I talk to Grace but only her. I can't hear out for her either because I'm deaf so I'm relying on my eyes to find her.

I see a black bushy tail swinging around outside a turned over bin. I run towards the tail to see a black German Shepard, I sighed in relief of finding Grace. I took the whistle from around my neck and blew, her head shot up from the bin with a big toothy smile she went back into the bin and then came back out with a pizza box in her mouth she ran towards me with what I assume is her way of getting me breakfast. I took the box from her jaws and opened it to find leftover pizza that we could share. I lent down and hugged her and whispered a thank you in her ear.

We eat as we started are walk back home…well our box that is behind a bunch of abandoned houses. Grace and me have been living on the streets of London for the past two years; actually today is my eleventh birthday so two and a half years. Lets just say after my parents past away every foster family we were placed in weren't too pleased in having a deaf child and her hearing dog to look after. So we left and never looked back.

When we came to our box home we saw something moving within the box. Grace walked in front of me in a protective crouch and what I could see she was barking and growling at the box. I quickly took out my pocketknife and armed myself ready for who or what ever was in our home.

A green eyed tabby cat came strolling out of the box and then sat in front of grace and me like we were no threat. What a stooped cat, I was about to sign to Grace to chase the stooped cat away but then the cat turned into a woman a freaking woman. Grace my noble dog kept barking and growling at her, as I stood there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

I stared at the woman and could see that she was talking. So I started to read her lips.

"Can you please tell your dog to stop barking at me before I turn it into a toad"

She couldn't do that…could she… well she was just a cat a few minutes ago, so I did what she asked just encase. I signed to Grace to be quiet and sit next to me, which she did obediently. The Woman's face relaxed and began talking again.

"I am Professor McGonagall are you Miss Hermione Granger" I nodded. She smiled "You are a hard girl to find Miss Granger, you never stay in one place to long". I started to panic wondering how she new my name and why she was looking for me. Grace could see the stress look on my face and began to rub her head on my hand. McGonagall saw and started to smile gently at me "I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you, I'm not hear to hurt you or anything in fact I came hear to give you good news". I gave her a sceptical look. "But first you will have to come with me, no child should live on the streets and if your going to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry you will have to have a family to pay for your school equipment". I looked down at Grace and then looked back at McGonagall and couldn't help but start laughing or what I think was laughing I never heard myself laugh so I think I'm laughing. The woman looked almost offended I just kept laughing and turned around waving my hand goodbye and went off to find a new place to live.

Before I could get to far I was frozen in place I couldn't move. Grace started to bark again but them she was suddenly in mid-air with a muzzle on to stop her barking. Professor McGonagall was know standing in front of me with her arms crossed and tapping her foot with an angry look across her face "Young lady how dare you show such disrespect. You do not laugh in someone's face and then walk away while they're talking to you". I just rolled my eyes which angered her even more "You have no choice in the matter anyway like I said before no child should live on the street so when I unfreeze you, you better do as your told or else". She unfrozen me and grabbed hold of my had like I was a toddler and then magically put a lead on grace and put her back on the ground still with the muzzle on which irritated me.

McGonagall said something but I missed it because one side of her face was away from me so I couldn't read her lips properly and before I knew it I felt a bull on my belly and then I was in an office with a white haired and bearded old man behind a desk with twinkling eyes " Hello Min I see you have found Miss Granger" he smiled.

I started to sway a bit and before I could fall I was led to a chair and sat down with my head in my hands. God what the heck is going on today, all I wanted to do was hang out with Grace and play at the park for my birthday and instead I get abducted by a cat lady. I felt a nudge at my knee I looked up to see Grace with that horrible thing on her face, I tried to pull the thing off but it would budge. I looked at professor McGonagall and saw that she was talking to the white bearded man. I tried to get her attention but she couldn't see me so I grabbed my whistle from my neck and blew really hard. Her and the white bearded man put their hand over their ears to protect them to the sudden intrusion of noise. Professor McGonagall turned around with an angry look on her face "what on earth do you think you are doing" I pointed at grace "**Take that thing off my dog this instant, how dare you take me from my home and then put that horrible thing on my dog**" I signed angrily at her. Her and the white bearded man looked at me in confusion o great they never heard of sign language "I'm sorry child but what are you doing" the white bearded man asked behind his desk. I walked up to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and what looks like an old style pen. McGonagall looked like she was about to tell me off for taking the pen and paper off his desk with out asking but the white bearded man stopped her with a wave of his hand.

I started to write that I am Deaf and that I was using sign language to communicate with them. After they both read what I wrote they both gave me sympathetic looks "we are so sorry darling we didn't know, how can you even understand us if you can't hear us" Professor McGonagall wondered. I took the paper out of White beards hands and wrote that I was reading their lips. I gave the paper back to him to read. "O well isn't that wonderful, so what were you saying before" White beard asked. I wrote down that I wanted Professor McGonagall to take that thing off my dogs face. White beard laughed and snapped his fingers and the muzzle came off of graces face she barked in gratitude to white beard but growled at McGonagall, which I laughed at.

"Ok now that is settled can you please sit down and let me and the Headmaster talk about what we will do about your predicament" I looked at her angrily "**What predicament? I was perfectly fine living on my own with grace I didn't need you pouncing into my life telling me that I'm joining some school for witch's and wizards**" I signed forgetting that they didn't understand what I was saying. "Yes yes know will you please sit down," Professor McGonagall demanded. I gave up and sat down on the sofa and started to stroke Grace giving up trying to communicate to these crazy people.

I woke up to someone nudging my shoulder; I sat up quickly looking around me wondering where the heck I was. McGonagall was kneeling down in front of me with another woman standing next to her with a happy warm smile across her face. "**Hi I'm Bellatrix McGonagall**," she signed to me. I was totally shocked I couldn't believe she signed to me "**You know sign language**" I smiled happily, She laughed "**Yes my best friend is deaf**" I looked down towards Professor McGonagall "**Your called McGonagall too are you sisters**" I signed to Bellatrix, she laughed "**No She's my wife**" My eyes bulged out of my eyes sockets in shock " **O ok…cool" **I smiled.

I looked around the room and realised that Grace was no wear to be seen and I started to panic, I stood up and looked around the room. Professor McGonagall grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was facing her and Bellatrix "what's wrong darling" Professor McGonagall asked "**where is Grace**" I panicked "**Grace**" Bellatrix signs with a confused look on her face, she turns to Professor McGonagall so I couldn't see her face but I could still see Professor McGonagall's face "Grace no I have no idea who Grace is" I sighed and pulled on Bellatrix's sleeve so she could see my hands signing the word Dog. "Dog" Bellatrix says to Professor McGonagall who's eyes light up in understanding "o darling she was taken by one of the house elves to go to the bathroom outside" I sighed in relief but then realised what she said "**did she just say house elves**" I sign with a shocked expression on my face and no sooner did I ask that a small pointy eared creature appeared in front of me with Grace. I stared in absolute shock and then everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Hey guys thank you for reviewing ;D**

**Milchi: **Ich bin froh, dass du die Idee gefällt und danke fürs lessen und Überprüfung :D

**Kytkis: **I'll try better with my grammar but I will warn you I am Dyslexic. Hermione is very cute at that age :D

**Aslin's Fire: **Thank you :D

**Ladygoddess8: **Thank you and yes there will be Voldemort :D

**Kochy-girl: **I was watching Sue Thomas FBeye and I thought of what it would be like if Hermione was deaf and went from there. I always liked the idea of Minerva and Bellatrix as a couple :D

**Artistia: **I love story's that have Bellatrix and Minerva as Hermione's Mothers too. I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll think about having Hermione and Fleur as a couple ;D

**Kara-24: **Спасибо и да Гермиона девочка :D

**SereniteRose: **Thank you I'm glad you like it :D

**Leti2a: **Yes Bellatrix is a big softy in this story lol I'm glad you like the nice Bella :D

**Silvara rivana: **I'm glad you love the story :D

**Livingarandomreality: **Yay glad your hooked lol Thanks for reading and enjoying my story :D

**Here's the next chapter i hope you all like it :D**

* * *

I don't know how long I've been awake, but I know that want's I open my eyes I'll have to return back to reality. I have no idea were I am but I can feel that I'm laying on a bed and not the sofa I was sat on before my little black out. I feel Grace lying next to me with her head on my chest. I can also sense that I'm not alone with grace, there are at least three other people with us. I don't know how I know this, I just do. Maybe I can ask Professor McGonagall If this is why she wants me to join this craft school for special kids or what ever it's called. Its nothing special, maybe these people are crazy or something. No they can't be crazy; I mean how do you explain teleporting from one place to the next and also being frozen with your dog floating in mid air with a muzzle on. And that that creature that had my dog what did they call it…a…a something…o yeah a House Elf. It kind of looked like a furless Gremlin.

Before I could think about anything else a wet tongue licked my cheek. I guess Grace thought this would be the perfect time to get me out of my thoughts by waking me up with her wake up kiss and believe me she's no prince charming.

My eyes shot open in discussed as I try pushing her tongue off my face "**Stop Grace**" I sign with one hand why'll I use the other to wipe off the excess drawl off my face.

Grace just looked at me with her big brown eyes with her tongue lolling out ready to attack my face with more wet kisses. "**Don't even think ab…" **and before I could finish my sentence she licked me from chin to forehead.

I pushed her off the bed "**Bloody Dog**" I sign why'll wiping my face with my sleeve.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and as I looked up to see what it was, I was met with Bellatrix McGonagall's expressive silver, grey eyes. She was sat next to my bed with her wife Professor McGonagall who was at the moment laughing at my new hairstyle, featuring dog drool hair gel by Grace La Pooch.

"You two are just too cute" she gigged as she pushed my fringe back down and behind my ear. I stuck my tongue out at them. Which only made them both laugh even more.

"Very mature Hermione" Professor McGonagall chided with a slight smile.

"**I don't need to be mature I'm eleven**" I sign and stuck my tongue out again.

Professor McGonagall looked at Bellatrix for translation. "She said that she doesn't need to be mature she's elven" Bellatrix giggled.

"O I see, we have a little comedian on our hands" Professor Marginable sighed.

"It could be worse. She could be another Fred and George" Bellatrix smirked.

Professor McGonagall suddenly went pale "Don't joke about a thing like that. Those boys have only been here a year and I'm already starting to go grey".

Bellatrix laughed "Sweetheart your forty-five years old, you were already going grey."

Professor McGonagall scowled at her wife "Your one to talk your thirty-two and your hair was already going grey by the time you were twenty-six, you'll have white hair by the time you're my age."

Bellatrix mouth dropped open "I'll have you know I …"

I coughed to get there attention "**would you like me and Grace to leave you two alone**" I signed looking at Grace who was laying on the floor with her paws covering her ears, sometimes I'm glad I can't hear.

A shadow loomed over Grace. I looked up to see a tall, curly blond haired woman with crystal blue eyes starring down at all of us.

"I have a better idea how about you two sit outside and wait for me to call you back in" the woman spoke to Mrs and Mrs McGonagall.

I looked at Bellatrix as she pouted up at the woman "But Poppy".

The woman who I now know is called Poppy crossed her arms and glared at her "no buts Bella. I need to check my patient and I can't do that with you two bickering like an old married couple," Poppy reprimanded.

Professor McGonagall looked at Poppy with a cheeky smile "But Pop we are a married couple."

Poppy angrily pointed towards the door "Out".

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes but got up and starting walking towards the door. Bellatrix got up from her seat and walked up to me and placed a motherly kiss too my forehead leaving me blushing at the affection. Then followed her wife out the door leaving Poppy, Grace and me in the room alone together.

Poppy looked down towards me "**Well lets get started shall we**" Poppy signed at me why'll grimacing at Grace now lay across my legs and bed, instead of the floor. I smiled joyfully that she new sign language too.

"**You know sign**," I asked.

She smiled and nodded "**Yes. As a healer I know many languages. So for example one of my patient's doesn't speak my language at least I can still speak in there's**."

I nod my head in agreement "**That makes sense**." She smiles at me as she brings out a long brown stick from her grey cloche.

I look at the stick curiously "**What's that for. If you're planning on playing fetch with Grace I would get a bigger stick.**"

Poppy Laughed "**No child this is not a stick for your dog Grace to play fetch with**" she signed.

I scrunched up my face in confusion "**if it's not to play fetch with, then what is it for?"**

She smiled at my curiosity and waved her stick in the air and a blue light sparked out of the end. Before she could get any closer to me I jumped off the bed and away from her and her glow stick.

"**There's no need to be afraid child. This is my wand it's going to help me heal any wounds you might have.**" Poppy went to walk closer to me but I moved even further away from her.

Grace can see how scared and panicked I'm becoming and so she rushes in front of me. She faces Poppy with an angry growl warning the women to back off.

Poppy stops "**Its ok child. I won't hurt you, let me just make sure your all right. Just a quick spell.**"

I hate this. I don't want to be here I just want to go home and away from these crazy people. I've got enough problems with out these people telling me I've been accepted to a bloody school that I didn't even sign up for. I can feel an energy with in me trying to escape threw my erratic emotions but I'm trying to hold it all in.

"**Child you do realise your a Witch right. Professor Minerva McGonagall has told you this hasn't she? I don't understand why you are freaking out so much over a little bit of magic and my wand. You'll be using one soon. There is nothing to be frightened of…in fact you should be excited about this, most children are at your age.**"

I'm so confused. I know that they said school for witchcraft and wizardry but actually seeing magic, wands and that House Elf. Now she is confirming I'm a witch, I don't want to be a witch; I've got enough problems. No that's it, I've had enough of this craziness I'm leaving this mad house.

Grace follows me to the door growling at Poppy every time she went to get closer to me. I walk out the door and down the hall to run into Minerva and Bellatrix.

"What's going on? Has Poppy finished your check up" Minerva asked. I just walked passed them with a growling grace beside me.

As I was getting further down the hall my feet began to feel heavy and then I couldn't move them anymore. I'm starting to get really angry now, why can't they just leave me alone; can't they see I don't want to be a witch. Minerva, Bellatrix and Poppy stood in front of me. Grace was stuck to the floor like me except she has that blood muzzle on her face again. If I could hear I would have heard my magic crackling around me from my overwhelming emotions.

Bellatrix started to sign to me but I just looked away from her hand. They tried talking to me hoping that I would read their lips but I'm just too angry and emotional to even care.

I wish my parent we're here. The thought of my parents brought me back to the day they died. We were driving across this bridge and there was a car crash in front of us. My dad tried to avoid it by swerving around it but… Flashes of drowning and my parent's bodies floating in front of me. The horrible memories and emotions got too much for me.

"STOP" I screamed as my powers burst out of me in waves of green and purple lights. The sheer force of it blew the three older witches down the corridor. The windows smashed and shattered across the floor.

My legs became free from the magic hold and I fell to my knees crying.

"Make it stop, make it stop" I cried as the memories of my dead parents flooded my mind.

Somebody wrapped their arms around me as I cried into there shoulder, rocking me from side to side.

I felt a hand touch my chin and brought my face up so that they could see my face. I realised that Bellatrix was the one that was holding me why'll Poppy was trying to help Minerva out of a hole in the door.

"Make what stop sweat heat, make what stop" Bellatrix pleaded.

"Everything" I whispered and I broke into tears again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review :D**


End file.
